Hogwarts on Holidays
by severinas.96
Summary: Diese ff handelt von Hogwarts, besser gesagt den Schülern von Hogwarts, die ihre Sommerferien am Strand verbringen. Die ff ist nicht ernst gemeint, das heißt sie ist eine Parodie. Also bitte nichts böse nehmen, alles ist nur zum Spaß da ;) Wir hoffen ihr schaut vorbei, habt viel Spaß beim Lesen und lasst auch einen Kommi da ;)


Hallo Liebe Leser!

Wilkommen bei unserer ff. Ja, ich sage unserer, und ja, ich weiß, ich habe vorher angegeben dass es keine zwei Autoren gibt, dass aber nur, weil meine Partnerin (nur schreib Partnerin, XD) kein Accoun hat. Alles in allem ist das hier eigentlich eine Gemeinschafts ff von SeverinaS.96 und SasiSnape.

Wir hoffen sehr, dass euch die ff gefällt und wir freuen uns über jede Art von Kommentar; Lob, Kritik oder einfach nur ein Smilie. (Das einzige was überflüssig ist, ist ein verbesserungs vorschlaf unserer Geistigen Gesundheit, die ist nämlich unrettbar XD)

Wir hoffen ihr habt spaß beim Lesen und versteht unseren Humor und seid nicht böse wegen unserer Verrücktheit...

Verrücktheit 4 Eva!

GLG SeverinaS.96 und SasiSnape

Die ff spielt eigentlich in keinem Bestimmten Zeitpunkt, natürlich müssen halt alle vorkommenden Personen derzeit in Hogwarts sein, aber sonst ist der Zeitpunkt wurscht!

Der Zeitpunkt ist also eurer Fantasie überlassen!

Trel: Ich sehe es kommen, ich sehe es, dass Prof. Dumbldore Hogwarts ankuündigen wird, dass sie die erste Ferienwoche zusammen auf Hawai verbringen werden.

Dumb. Wir sind och schon dort! Soll das eine Zukunfttsvorhersage sein?

Tr. Nein, das war eine Präsenzvorhersage und die Einführung in die ff:

**Hogwarts on holidays!**

Da wohl manchen die Abkürzungen der Namen nicht ganz klar sein sollten, hier am Anfang die meist benutzten Abkürzungen:

HP: Harry Potter

HG: Hermine Granger

RW: Ron Weasly

SS: Severus Snape

AD: Albus Dumbledore

ST: Sybill Trelawney

NL oder Long.: Neville Longbottom

LL: Luna Lovegood

LV: Lord Voldemort

DM: Draco Malfoy

CC: Cho Chang

Slys: Slytherins

sollten noch welche fehlen könnt ihr ruhig nachfragen und wir fügen sie hinzu.

**Kapitel:**

Dumb: Willkommen auf Hawaii! Das werden die besten Ferien eures Lebens werden, denn, haltet euch fest, ich habe Snape gebeten, abgesehen von seiner Arbeit als Aufpasser zusammen mit Filch, allen Schülern die nicht schwimmen können, einen kostenlosen Schwimmkurs zu geben!

Allle: Neeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeiiiiiiin!

SS: Ja, Albus_, _sie haben mich gebeten einen Schwimmkurs zu geben, aber als ich ihnen geantwortet habe, hatten sie wohl einen Verwechslungszauber auf dem Hals. Wäre es nicht einfacher ihnen einen Schwimmzwangtrank zu geben?

Dumb: Sehen sie doch wie sehr sich die Kinder freuen, es wäre eine so wahnsinnige Entäuschung für sie wenn sie jetzt noch absagen würden.

SS: Als ob ich jemals zugesagt hätte…

Dumb _wieder zu _allen: Bitte alle melden die nicht schwimmen können und einen Schwimmkurs bei Snape beantragen.

Wir: Alle Slytherins heben die Hand hoch, aus den anderen Häusern niemand.

Dumb. Ich gebe euch allen Veritaserum wenn ihr nicht die Wahrheit sagt!

Wir: Alle heben zögernddie Hand hoch außer Neville, Luna, Ron, Hermine und Der-auserwählte-dessen-name-dauernd-genannt-wird-und-gleichzeitig-der-unerwünschte-nummer-eins,-ist-bester-freund-von-miss-neunmalklug-und-vom-besten-schachspieler-von-hogwarts,-außerdem-hassschüler-_von-_der-kerkerfledermaus,-liebling-von-dumbledore-obwohl-er-ein-horkrux-ist,-von-horace-slughorn-persönlich-als-zukünftiger-held-bezeichnet-worden,-von-romilda-vane-als-geeigneter-partner-empfunden-worden,-patensohn-von-sirius-black,-von-prof-trelawney-als-vom-grimm-verfogte-person-bezeichnet,-darf-in-der-gegenwart-der-dursleys-nie-nach-dem-zauberwörtchen-fragen,-einziger-junge-auf-der-ganzen-welt-der-in-den-ferien-für-die-schule-lernen-will-es-aber-nicht-darf,-vater-von-james-albus-und-lily…. Upss, das weiß man ja noch nicht!

Prof. Trel: Oh, ihr habt euer inneres Auge entdeckt…

Wir: Das steht _doch _am Ende von Buch 7.

Trel: Ohh, ihr könnt lesen?

Wir: Wir hat halt kein inneres Auge, sondern ein äußeres!

Dumb: Also Prof. Snape, würden sie uns jetzt bitte eine Vorführung ihres Könnens geben?

SS. Ähhhhh…..

Dumb: Keine falsche scheu, Severus, keine falsche Scheu…

SS: Aber, Sir, ich… ich kann nicht schwimmen…

Prof. Trel: Das habe ich vorhergesagt…

Wir: Wir kann sich nicht daran erinnern… Wenn überhaupt, dann vorhergedacht.

Dumb. Ok, kleine Planänderung… Die Fünf die schwimmen können unterrichten die anderen- Mister Longbottom gibt Prof. Snape privat Unterricht, Miss Lovegood den Hufflepuffs, Mr. Weasly den Gryffindors, Ms. Granger den Rawenclaws und Mr. Potter die Slytherins.

Wir: Die Slytherins fangen an zu weinen, versinken in tiefer Trauer, alles wird dunkel um sie herum und Draco Malfoy wird ohnmächtig vor Entsetzen…

Malfoy: Moment mal, man kann's auch übertreiben

Wir: Schon gut, schon gut


End file.
